


Christmas Morning News

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Christmas Fluff, Cutesy, M/M, Married Solangelo, Mpreg, Normal AU, Pregnant Nico, Short One Shot, adult au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nico has news for his husband, Will, on Christmas morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to post this two days ago but I forgot.... Anyways, YAY IT'S DECEMBER!!!!

Nico stared at the positive pregnancy hand in his hand. He was currently curled up by the wall in the restroom. His husband for two years, Will, was still working in the hospital. He was taking the night shift, which wasn't surprising, but Nico hoped he would be in time for dinner. Will had apologized and promised he'd make it up to him. Nico longed for him more than usual after he took the test. He was pregnant—he was going to be a dad (or mom?), and Will was going to be a dad. They had tried rather vigorously in their first year of marriage and Nico was upset when he didn't become with child and now, all of a sudden he was pregnant! In December! Nico felt his heart swell. He raised his sweater and stroked his still-flat belly, thinking of blonde haired and brown haired little children. “Little bambino.” he whispered. “You're going to be the happiest child to ever live.” _I can't wait to tell Will_ , he thought with a smile.

Nico ended up not telling Will when he arrived home around twelve o' clock. He decided to save the good news for Christmas. It would be ultimate Christmas gift to Will. He just had to try to keep the pregnancy a secret until then. Which would be hard since Will was a fucking _doctor_.

* * *

Nico managed to keep his pregnancy a secret. It wasn't _that_ hard to hide it from Will, since his husband was usually absent from home. However, there was one person he couldn't hide it from. And that person was his little sister, Hazel. She owned her own business, a 'kawaii' style bakery (Nico still didn't get what that was) which made some serious good cash, even if most of her patrons were teenage or college girls. She set her own hours. On her lunch break, she would usually visit Nico. She had called ahead and was worried for Nico. He had said he was fine but she could hear the fatigue in his voice. Hazel invited herself in, knowing her brother wasn't feeling well.

“Nico, it's Hazel!” the woman shouted. She heard a distant groan somewhere. Hazel closed and locked the door behind her. She walked towards the master bedroom. “Nico?” she said, opening the door. “Are you in here?” She saw a mop of messy dark hair peeking from underneath the blankets. “I brought treats from the shop.” Hazel said, raising the cute Hello Kitty box filled with sweets. Nico rolled on his back and sighed.

“Not hungry.” he said. Hazel sighed and sat on the bed. “Do you have a fever?” she asked, brushing his messy fringe away from his eyes.

“No, just a little dizzy.” Nico replied, eyes closed. “And my chest hurts.” he whined.

“Aw, sweetie.” Hazel cooed. “Here, I'll make you some mint tea.”

“M'kay.” Nico said, and curled into his pillows.

Hazel didn't take long in making mint tea. She returned five minutes later and gave Nico the tea. “Here you go, love.” she said and aided Nico in drinking it. Nico sighed after he took a big sip. “Feeling better?” she asked. Nico nodded and rubbed his eyes. Hazel noticed there were dark circles under his eyes and he looked paler than usual. “Honey, you look tired.”

“That's coz I am.” Nico grumbled.

“Get enough sleep lately?” Hazel asked gently. Nico shook his head. “Nico, I told you stop pulling all-nighters. The cosmos can wait until morning.” Hazel said in mildly teasing way.

“It's not that.” Nico said, then yawned long and hard. He let out a deep breath. “Hazel, I'm pregnant.” Hazel froze and her golden eyes went really big. “Pregnant.” she repeated. Nico nodded. “How long are you?”

“This is my fourth week. I'm going to tell Will on Christmas.” he said. Hazel awed and hugged him tightly.

“Oh, sweetie, that's so romantic! I can't wait!” She drew away to stare at his stomach. “So my little nephew or niece is in there?”

“Yeah. 'Bout the size of a poppy seed. At least that's what google said.” Nico answered. Hazel giggled.

“Well then, that settles it. I'm going to visit you every single day from now on. And I'm bringing the whole crew.”

* * *

It was Christmas Eve. Nico had fallen asleep by the fire with one hand over his stomach. He was woken up by the feeling of being lifted into someone's arms. He snuffled a bit and buried his face into Will's chest. He felt his back touch the bed and a warmth envelop him like a hug. Will turned off the lights and cuddled him from behind. “I'm home, baby.” he whispered into the night.

Nico woke up in his Christmas jammies (Will probably changed him into them last night). Will was sitting up beside him (wearing sleep wear that matched his own), telling him to wake up. “I want you to open your presents.” Will said. “But breakfast first.” The blonde man helped him up and led him to the dining room. Will ended up making breakfast for the both of them while Nico made two mugs of hot cocoa. They ate eggs, bacon, and toast together. After, they sipped their hot cocoa as they watched How the Grinch Stole Christmas (animated version). When the movie was finished, Will got up and stretched. “Now, presents!” he exclaimed. He took Nico's hand and led him towards the Christmas tree. As soon as they knelt down, Will took the first present extended it towards his husband.

“Merry Christmas, Neeks.” Will said and handed him the perfectly wrapped box. Nico took it and began to unbox it. He moved the snowflake tissue paper and raised an expensive looking knitted black sweater. It was really soft and Nico bet it was really comfortable to wear.

“Thank you, Will.” Nico said, smiling. He leaned over to kiss him then put the sweater on. He cuddled the sweater in a content manner. They exchanged gifts to each other, kissing and thanking each other. But there was one gift left. It was a green little box with some mistletoe and red ribbon on the top. “I was saving this one for last.” Nico said and raised it to Will's eye level. “Merry Christmas, Will.” he said, and placed the box on the palm of the blonde doctor's hand. Will smiled and thumbed at the mistletoe on the top.

“Thank you, darling.” he said, then flipped the top open.

Nico watched Will's expression carefully. The blonde man's blue eyes bulged out and his mouth flapped open. Inside the box, there was a plastic yellow pacifier with a white ribbon tied. Will looked at it for a while more, then raised his face. “Nico...? Are you...?” He stared at Nico's stomach. Nico smiled widely and nodded.

“Yeah, I'm pregnant.” Nico suddenly found himself being tightly hugged and smushed against Will's chest. “I take it you're happy?” he asked, voice muffled.

“Oh my god, you're pregnant! Of course I'm happy! Beyond happy!” Will exclaimed. He withdrew and placed a wet, loud, smacking kiss on Nico's lips. “We're having a baby!” he shouted in joy, mirth dancing in his kind eyes. Nico was smiling too.

“Yeah, we are.”

“How far long are you? A couple of weeks, I take?” Will cast an analytic eye over Nico's form.

“Almost four.”

“Four weeks!” Will picked Nico up and spinned him around in the air. “You're almost a month pregnant! That means we'll have eight more months left until we see our baby!” Nico was giggling like he had never done before and took his husband's face in his hands. “God, I love you.” Will said softly.

“I love you too.” The two men leaned forward and met in a sweet, blissful kiss. Carolers could be heard in the distance. Then it started to gently snow outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Did any of y'all read the new Magnus Chase book? I liked it OK, I was kinda hoping Hearth and Blitz would have a little somethin'-somethin' but unfortunately, I think Hearth is going to end up with that maid chick :( He honestly didn't seem to have much interest in her in a romantic way but idk, you never know! 
> 
> Well, there were some Hearth/Blitz moments but they could have been just bromance..... *CRYING INSIDE*


End file.
